


Maybe I know it

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Series: Hurt-Comfort Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kamen Rider Club Members are good bros, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mildy Self-Harming, Ryuusei Needs a Hug, Self Confidence Issues, Team as Family, post last episode
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: [Partecipante alla "HURT/COMFORT ADVENT CALENDAR 2019".][Seguito di "I Want To Know What's My Place In This World"][Parola chiave: Pentimento]“LO SO MA SONO IO CHE NON RIESCO A PERDONARMI! H-ho avuto t-tanta paura...” si lasciò scappare tra le lacrime che ormai non si curava più di nascondere, unite a singhiozzi così violenti da scuoterne il corpo dimagrito e indebolito: “I-Io pensavo di a-agire nella maniera più g-giusta, m-mi hanno p-perdonato ma adesso c-che è tutto finito, q-quello non è più il mio posto.”; con un urlo di dolore, il ragazzo scattò seduto, con la mano destra a stringersi la gola come a volersi strangolare.
Relationships: Kisaragi Gentarou & Sakuta Ryuusei, Sakuta Ryuusei & Kamen Rider Club, Sakuta Ryuusei & Kisaragi Goro
Series: Hurt-Comfort Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572247





	Maybe I know it

“Finalmente. Ce ne hai messo di tempo per svegliarti.”

Non appena aperti gli occhi, Ryuusei si accorse di trovarsi in una stanza sconosciuta, con un gran mal di testa e la nausea.

Ancora intontito dal sonno, il ragazzo si portò una mano alla fronte e la massaggiò lentamente nel tentativo di lenire il dolore; nonostante la vista fosse ancora annebbiata e i processi mentali ottenebrati, non ebbe alcuna difficoltà nel riconoscere il proprio interlocutore, dalla giacca di pelle e con i capelli bianchi: “G-Goro-jiisan...?” mormorò il ragazzo con voce roca.

Bruscamente, l'anziano meccanico gli avvicinò un bicchiere di vetro alle labbra: “Bevi, senza fare storie.” disse con tono severo, tanto diverso da quello al quale era abituato dalle visite a casa di Gentarou; senza protestare, Ryuusei obbedì e ingoiò lentamente alcune sorsate di acqua fresca e dolce, “Ecco, bravo. Non mangi da almeno due giorni. Secondo Kengo-kun, lo zucchero ti fa bene.”.

Al nome di Utahoshi, Ryuusei trasalì: “Sono nella stanza di Gennoji, sono crollati poche ore fa.” aggiunse l'uomo, aiutandolo a sdraiarsi nuovamente, una volta finito di bere, “Ti hanno cercato, mi ha detto Gen, per tutta la città, cosa ci facevi privo di sensi sulla soglia di casa mia? Se avevi bisogno di aiuto, avresti potuto chiederlo a Gen, oppure avresti potuto bussare e ti avrei fatto entrare. Di certo, non ti avrei lasciato moribondo sulla soglia.”.

Ryuusei chiuse gli occhi e cercò di respirare a fondo nel tentativo di arginare il panico che l'aveva assalito: “I-Io... I-Io...” balbettò, incapace di andare oltre nella sua giustificazione.

“Quando ti ho trovato, avevi la febbre alta ed eri zuppo di pioggia: non sono riuscito a contattare Gennoji e lui ti ha trovato nel mio futon al suo rientro a casa. Erano tutti preoccupati per te, ragazzo.”.

Ryuusei non rispose, strinse le palpebre nel tentativo di non far scappare una lacrima che gli bruciava la pupilla come lava: “Ragazzo.” la voce di Goro si fece più bassa e gentile mentre una mano ruvida andava a scompigliargli i capelli sudati, “Tu e Gennoji siete amici, vero?”.

Mordendosi il labbro inferiore, Sakuta non disse nulla.

“Rispondimi, su.” insistette l'uomo.

“N-non lo so...” confessò infine Ryuusei.

Sorpreso, Goro spezzò il contatto tra la mano e i suoi capelli, soffermandosi con lo sguardo sul viso sofferente del ragazzo: “Come non lo sai? Mi sembra molto chiaro invece.”.

“N-Non ne sono sicuro...”.

“Di cosa non sei sicuro, esattamente?” Goro Kisaragi si era affezionato a quel gruppo di ragazzi che, periodicamente, gli invadeva casa e rendeva ancora più felice ed esuberante il nipote; aveva imparato a conoscerli e a volergli bene, pur se a modo suo, con pacche energiche sulle spalle di un Kengo ancora gracilino e sfide a braccio di ferro con Shun, dalle quali usciva sempre vincitore.

Attorno a Gentarou si era creata una rete di calore e affetto e Ryuusei ne faceva parte, malgrado non fosse poi molto chiacchierone e senza dubbio più riflessivo e calmo degli altri.

Ciononostante, Goro si era sempre assicurato di farlo sentire incluso – qualcosa, nel suo sguardo triste, lo aveva colpito, come se quella situazione di crisi fosse sempre aleggiata nell'aria – e ora...

“N-Non sono sicuro... Non sono sicuro del mio posto.” ammise Sakuta con un filo di voce, teneva gli occhi testardamente chiusi, dai quali scendevano silenziose delle lacrime: “N-Non sono sicuro che io possa r-restare qui.”.

“Fino a prova contraria, questa è casa mia e decido io chi può restare e chi deve andarsene e tu, ragazzo, sei il benvenuto.” l'uomo si sedette in seiza accanto al futon e poggiò una pezza umida e fresca sulla fronte del malato: “Cosa ti fa pensare che tu non possa rimanere?”.

Ryuusei sospirò, sentendosi esausto, il petto gli faceva male e ogni respiro era una tortura.

“Ryuusei-kun?”

A quel nome così familiare, così simile nei toni a quello che usava Yuuki, ebbe un sussulto e un singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalle labbra, poi un altro e un altro ancora, una serie continua di singhiozzi gli faceva sobbalzare il petto e Goro si ritrovò con la mano sottile e gelida del ragazzo stretta attorno al suo polso come una morsa: “L-Li ho traditi! N-Non posso perdonarmelo, n-non ci riesco, non posso farlo!” con sguardo allucinato, Ryuusei fissava Goro negli occhi, senza però vederlo davvero, concentrato su di un mondo che vedeva soltanto lui e popolato di ombre e mostri spaventosi, “L-Li ho traditi, ho f-ferito G-Gentarou, i-io-”

“Mio nipote ha la pelle dura, non preoccuparti ragazzo.”.

Dopo il primo momento di stupore, l'uomo ritrovò la calma e, manovrando la mano del malato con attenzione, riuscì a fargli mollare la presa senza fargli male: “Da bambino, tornava sempre a casa con più lividi che capelli in testa, c'è stato un periodo in cui aveva le braccia coperte di cerotti di ogni forma. E se la ferita è una ferita dello spirito, quel teppista che ho come nipote ti avrà di sicuro perdonato subito dopo e-”

“LO SO MA SONO IO CHE NON RIESCO A PERDONARMI! H-ho avuto t-tanta paura...” si lasciò scappare tra le lacrime che ormai non si curava più di nascondere, unite a singhiozzi così violenti da scuoterne il corpo dimagrito e indebolito: “I-Io pensavo di a-agire nella maniera più g-giusta, m-mi hanno p-perdonato ma adesso c-che è tutto finito, q-quello non è più il mio posto.”; con un urlo di dolore, il ragazzo scattò seduto, con la mano destra a stringersi la gola come a volersi strangolare.

Nel tentativo di impedirgli di fare sciocchezze, Goro Kisaragi gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle e lo scosse con violenza, la testa ciondolò da ambo i lati per la forza del gesto: “Ehi, ragazzo, smettila, ti farai del male!” esclamò con tono severo; all'improvviso, si ritrovò il ragazzo aggrappato al collo come un bambino, gli occhi allucinati e gonfi per le lacrime, il respiro affannoso e incostante, tremava come una foglia in mezzo alla tempesta: “F-Forse sto impazzendo... Continuo a v-vedere il cadavere di Gentarou i-in tutti i miei i-incubi.” bisbigliò, guardandosi le mani come se fossero sporche di sangue e terrorizzato dall'idea, le sfregò più e più volte sulla casacca del pigiama, come a volerle ripulire, “V-Vedo il suo cadavere… quello di U-Utahoshi e d-degli altri… Uccisi p-per colpa mia…"

Come se fosse stato ubriaco, mentre continuava senza davvero vederlo a ferirsi le braccia con le unghie e impedendo al contempo a Goro di fermarlo, il ragazzo – magro come uno spaventapasseri e altrettanto trasandato – vomitò fuori tutto: rise istericamente nel ricordare, ormai privo di freni, tutto quello di cui si era macchiato, le persone che aveva usato per i propri scopi e che aveva buttato via come sacchi di spazzatura.

A ciascuna di loro, chiese perdono, un perdono suggellato dal dolore profondo che gli stringeva il cuore in una morsa e che lui cercava di mondare con il sangue che scivolava dalle ferite sulla pelle altrimenti intonsa, un inchiostro allettante, con il suo colore rosso intenso, che scriveva le più lancinanti delle parole sulla tela del rimpianto e della sofferenza.

Chiese perdono a Goro per avergli strappato il nipote, chiese perdono a Kengo per avergli strappato il proprio migliore amico, chiese perdono a Jirou per non averlo protetto da se stesso, chiese perfino perdono a Shirakawa per non ricambiare il sentimento che la ragazza provava per lui.

Ad ogni goccia di sangue, ad ogni lacrima, Ryusei chiedeva, implorava quasi, un perdono che – nel profondo di se stesso – si sentiva perfino egoista a chiedere, indegno di riceverlo, ma disperato nel suo desiderio di poterlo ottenere, di poterne ottenere anche uno scampolo, un fiammifero usato nell'oscurità più fitta.

Fu solo dopo quelle che a lui parvero ore, dilatate dalla percezione distorta del proprio cervello, che si accorse di una mano leggera che gli passava una pezza tiepida sulle braccia ferite e di tante, basse voci che lo scongiuravano di stendersi e lasciare che fossero loro a prendersi cura di lui, di lasciare che fossero loro a vederne le lacrime.

Fu solo dopo quelle che a lui parvero ore che si accorse di una voce burbera promettergli la Luna, promettergli un posto in quella che ormai era la loro casa, la loro famiglia.  
Promettergli l'amicizia nella forma più esclusiva e totalizzante che Kengo conosceva: l'accesso all'unico ricordo rimastogli del padre.

Fu solo dopo quelle che a lui parvero ore che si accorse della mano morbida e del profumo da donna ormai fatta e finita che, come la madre che non aveva mai avuto, gli rimboccava le coperte mentre un'altra voce, più bassa e lenta, pregava gli spiriti del Male per lui.

E fu infine la voce che tanto anelava a calmare quella tempesta nel suo cuore mentre forti braccia amichevole lo stringevano forte, unite a un sorriso che non poteva vedere ma che era certo ci fosse, per non farlo andare via, lontano da loro, in un posto dove non potevano raggiungerlo.

"Perdonami, Gentarou… Perdonami…" ripetè Ryusei come un mantra mentre il suo pugno debole afferrava un lembo del pigiama di Fourze.

"Siamo amici, Ryusei. E per un amico farei qualsiasi cosa."

"P-perdonami…" ripetè testardamente il ragazzo, i cui occhi chiusi e deboli come quelli di un gattino appena nato non aiutavano a calmarlo.

"Non devi chiedere perdono, Ryusei…"

"N-Ne ho bisogno... Gentarou…"

"Ti perdono, Ryusei. Ti perdoniamo. Ma tu non lasciarci."

"Siamo qui per te. E lo saremo sempre."


End file.
